Words
by Nekonyo
Summary: Quand les g-boy vont en boîte et que la soirée est consacré au karaoké que ce passe t-il? Et quand Heero veut se déclarer?


Titre : Words

Auteur : Mwa ! nekomiyu !

Genre : Songfic, Yaoi, One-shot, OOC de Heero !^^

Couple : 1+2+1 (Quel surprise !)

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, la série et les persos appartiennent à la sunrise, et la chanson appartient à F.R DAVID.

Ndla : Je sais j'écoute des vieilles chansons mais j'aime bien alors ! Il est 4h00 du mat et qu'est ce qui me vient à l'esprit dans mon lit en train d'essayer de dormir.. Une fic ! Donc voilà ! J'ai trouvé les paroles de la chanson en l'écoutant donc certains mots ne sont peut être pas les bons ! Désolé d'avance pour ça mais je suis sûr que hormis deux mots tout le reste est bon !^^ So Enjoy !

………………………………

- Aller les gars on va s'éclater ! Ca va être fun ! Vous allez pas vous dégonflez maintenant !

- C'était pas prévu ça ! On avait dit qu'on allait en boîte !

- Soit pas vieux jeu Wufei ! C'est marrant les karaokés ! 

- Y a trop de monde ! On sera jamais rentré dans la boîte avant le matin !

- Une nous a donné des invitations ! On a pas à faire la queue !

   devant l'enthousiasme du natté du groupe, les quatre victimes de la folie Maxwellienne avaient abdiqué en faveur d'une soirée en boîte proposée par Duo. Ils cherchaient un moyen d'occuper leur soirée et, après que Wufei est proposé un tournoi d'art martiaux pour déterminer le meilleur d'entre eux, proposition rejetée à l'unanimité au plus grand dépit du petit chinois, Duo avait eu l'idée de se défouler en boîte. Longuement discuter, la proposition fut acceptée au moment où Lady Une leur annonça qu'elle leur avait obtenue des entrées gratuites pour une nouvelle boîte qui venait d'ouvrir dans le centre ville ! Mais ce que nos cinq héros n'avaient pas prévu est que la soirée où ils étaient invités était une soirée karaoké !

-Je ne chanterai pas ! déclara Wufei !

- A ton aise mais tu auras un gage !

- Et pourquoi je te pris ?

- Ne sais tu pas que dans ce genre de soirée tous le monde doit participer sous peine de gages !

- De quel genre ?

- Danser seul au milieu de la piste de danse, faire un strip-tease !

- Groumpf ! Ok ! Je chanterais !

  Ils étaient à présent entrer dans la boîte. L'ambiance était chaude, des forme éclairées par des lasers de couleurs seulement ondulaient et se déhanchaient  au rythme de la musique. Trowa dénicha une table libre où ils allèrent s'asseoir, la table se trouvait juste en face de la scène où le karaoké allait se dérouler dans quelques minutes. Sur la table se trouvait une liste de chansons disponible au karaoké, tous les cinq se mirent à chercher la chanson idéal. Certains préférant la plus courte à chanter, d'autres celle qui leur permettrait d'exprimer leurs sentiments. C'était le cas de Heero, lui qui ne parlait ni ne se dévoiler à ses camarades, s'était lié d'amitié avec un fille par le biais d'internet. Il lui avait tout confié son enfance, sa vie durant la guerre, et son statut de preventer maintenant. Il lui avait décrit les émotions bizarre qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était avec Duo. Elle l'avait aidé à mettre un nom sur ces émotions : amour. Il aimait Duo Maxwell, alias Shinigami, un assassin parfait, qui au travers d'un masque cachait un bien lourd passé. Elle lui avait conseiller de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait car d'après elle et ses déductions face à ce qu'il lui avait confié, il était quasi sûr que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Cependant pour Heero qui n'était pas habitué à parler, l'opération avouer ses sentiments s'avéra beaucoup plus dure que prévu. C'est pourquoi il voulait profité de sa chanson pour se déclarer, et il trouva la chanson qui lui convenait.

  C'était a présent son tour, Trowa venait de chanter une chanson directement adressée à Quatre. Heero avait eu peur que l'homosexualité ne dégoûte Duo mais au vu de sa réaction lorsque ceux ci avait révéler leur relation, il ne pouvait être contre ayant fait lui-même des allusions au sujet de se trouver un chéris. C'est donc le cœur confiant mais battant à tous rompre qu'il s'avança au centre de la piste. Il commença à chanter :

_« Words,_ _don't come easy, to me !_

_How can i find a way to make you see ? i love you !_

_Words don't come easy ! »_

  Il se retourna, et dirigea son regard vers un certain natté qui pour le coup eu le souffle coupé et ne savait plus quoi dire. Heero fixa son regard cobalt aux deux améthyste qui le fixaient elles aussi.

_« Words, don't come easy, to me !_

_This is the only way, for me to say, i love you !_

Words don't come easy ! » 

  Doucement il se dirigea vers la table où Duo était toujours immobile. Aucune blague ne sortait de sa bouche, il avait comprit que Heero ne faisait pas que chanter une chanson, il la vivait et l'adressait à quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que lui, Duo Maxwell ! Et non pas Réléna ou encore cette fille avec qui Heero passait toutes ses soirées sur internet, non cette chanson était pour lui. Il continua d'écouter Heero dont la voix était douce, et Duo ne pu que penser que pour quelqu'un qui ne parle jamais Heero savait très bien chanter. 

_« Well i'm just a music-man_

_Melody so far my best friend_

_But my words are coming around and I…_

_I reveal my heart to you, hey !_

_Hope that you believe it's true cause words don't come easy to me ! »_

 A la question si Duo le croyait, Heero éleva un sourcil, ce à quoi Duo répondit par un mouvement de tête en signe affirmatif. Un sourire  éclaira le visage du japonais et il continua la chanson sans s'arrêter.

_« How can i find a way to make you see ?I love you !_

_Words don't come easy !_

_This is just a simple song_

_That I've made for you on my all_

_There is no hear, no meaning you know enough !_

_When i say i love you, Honey !_

_This believe i really do care ! »_

  Heero se rapprocha de plus en plus de la table, il était à présent juste en face de Duo.

_« Words, don't come easy to me ! _

_How can i find a way to make you see ? I love you_

_Words don't come easy !_

_It is uneasy ! Words don't come easy !_

_Words don't come easy to me ! _

_How can i find a way to make you see ? I love_

_ Words don't come easy !_

_Don't come easy to me !_

_This is the only way for me to say_

_I love you ! Words don't come easy ! »_

  Il y eu un tonnerre d'applaudissement mais Heero ne les entendit pas, il était absorbé par les yeux de Duo ! Doucement il se pencha, et avec une douceur presque douloureuse il scella ses lèvre à celle de l'américain. Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent à regret pour reprendre leur souffle et ne pas mourir au milieu d'une boîte au moment où leur  histoire commençait réellement. Gentiment Heero prit Duo dans ses bras et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Aishiteru Duo-kun !

- Me too, I love you Hee-kun !

   Les yeux de Heero s'emplirent de larmes que celui-ci pour une fois laissa couler, il avait enfin trouver la paix. Il aimait et était aimé de Duo, il avait trois coéquipier mais avant tous amis, et une jeune fille qu'il considérait comme une sœur !

De leur petit nuage, ils entendirent vaguement des filles murmurer sur le fait que tous les beau garçons étaient toujours soit pris soit homosexuel ! Ceci les fis rirent, et ils restèrent comme cela, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un bon moment ! Inconscient que dans le fond de la salle deux figures dans l'ombre les regardaient attendrit.

- C'était une bonne idée de les envoyer à cette soirée, mais Réléna-sama, n'allez-vous pas regretter votre geste ? Demanda Lady une à la jeune diplomate assise à coté d'elle voyant les larmes perler au coins de ses yeux.

- Non, Heero n'aurait jamais pu m'aimé, il me connaît trop bien comme je l'ai comprit dans nos discution sur internet alors qu'il ne savait même pas qui j'était. Il a besoin de Duo pas de moi, et ça je dois l'accepter, je sais que Duo prendra soin de lui, ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Je ne peut que les encourager dans cette voix et les aidés s'il décide de s'installer juste tout les deux un jour ! Maintenant je vais pouvoir aller de l'avant !

Owari !

……………………………………………

Voualà c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !! N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez avec des pitites reviews ! Please ! Personellement j'aime beaucoup ce que j'ai fait pour une fois ! L'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment ! Bon maintenant je vais me remettre à Paria ! Vous en faites pas je vais la finir ! Le cinquième chapitre devrait être là bientôt !^^ Gros poutoux à tous ceux qui ont lu ! Et encore plus à ceux qui me reviewront !!

Ja ne ! Miyu-chan    


End file.
